


his muse

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [23]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Modeling, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Ignatz has been working to paint Flayn in a way that she is satisfied with, but nothing seems quite good enough for her. This time, however, Flayn is going to make sure she's satisfied.
Relationships: Flayn/Ignatz Victor
Series: Commissions [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 20





	his muse

**Author's Note:**

> A commission of Flayn and Ignatz, centered around their supports and the painting that is mentioned then.

Flayn has been modeling for Ignatz for some time now. The painter had said, quite plainly, that he would continue painting her until she was satisfied with the outcome, did he not? While many of his efforts have been stunning, none have been quite what Flayn is after. Or, so she says. In truth, she’s loving the time she spends with him, taking time from the troubles of war to sit with him, telling stories from her past while he paints her.

Ignatz is really a good man, with such a talent for art. He hasn’t quite figured out that Saint Cethleann and Flayn are one and the same, but Flayn doesn’t mind that. She’s having plenty of fun with that, finding it endlessly amusing that the usually perceptive Ignatz is missing something right in front of his face. Perhaps it is simply the impossibility of it all that is holding Ignatz back from the truth.

Seteth has gone to great lengths to cover up his true origin, and that of his “little sister.” On top of that, much of the myths surrounding the Saints have been twisted and changed over the years. Seteth often tells Flayn not to correct them, to leave things as they are, but she doesn’t think telling Ignatz about what really happened will hurt. It’s been weeks by now, and they are several attempts deep, but each time Ignatz finishes one of his works, Flayn thinks of something else. He’s painted her fierce, he’s painted her cute, and he’s even painted her dignified, and each time Flayn tells him there’s something missing. She would have thought that by now, he would be tired of this. Of painting her and spending so much of his free time with her, but he has never once complained.

“Ignatz, are you not growing tired of painting me?” Flayn asks, finally deciding to cut right to the point.

“Hm?” it takes him a moment to stir, completely lost in his work. “Tired of painting you? No, of course not! It’s a delight to spend so much time with you, and to paint you!”

He seems to think about what he’s just said, before shaking his head. Ignatz has a penchant for saying exactly what he feels, especially when distracted, and Flayn loves seeing him get flustered afterward. It’s usually difficult to get him to speak his mind, so having him be entirely up front is adorable.Flayn can’t help but giggle, and Ignatz blushes.

“That’s not to say that I’m enjoying having so much time to look at you, or anything of the sort. Don’t… don’t tell your brother I said those things, I’m sure he’d already be mad enough knowing I’m painting you,” Ignatz pleads, looking back to his painting.

“Please, I am a woman grown. Seteth need not worry so much about me, I can handle myself,” Flayn says, pouting a bit. “If I enjoy spending time with a young man, that is none of his business.”

“You enjoy this as well?” Ignatz asks, his heart skipping a beat. He was convinced Flayn was only coming by so often because he couldn’t quite get things right. Knowing she’s enjoying herself as well is doing wonders to lift his spirits.

“Of course. I would not come so often if I did not enjoy it,” Flayn says, simply. It’s good to hear that Ignatz isn’t tired of her, and it only reassures Flayn as to what she’s planning next. “You’ve only just started this piece, correct?”

“Yes, that’s correct,” Ignatz answers.

“Well, then, I would like to try something new,” Flayn says, reaching up to tug at her jacket. She slips out of it, letting it fall to the floor. Ignatz is silent for a moment, shocked at the sudden change in clothing. “Would you like Cethleann to be more exposed?”

“I-” Ignatz starts, stammering. “I’m not sure it would be appropriate.”

“Appropriate? It is appropriate if I say as much, and I think it would be enough to push this painting above and beyond,” Flayn says, nodding. “You do want me to be satisfied, yes?”

“Of course!” Ignatz answers, his blush deepening. He can just imagine Seteth walking in on this, seeing his little sister undressing in the room of a former student, and knows the terrifying man would likely end him on the spot. But, he can’t tell Flayn no. He doesn’t think he would ever be able to.

“Very well,” Flayn says, working her shirt buttons loose next. In a moment, it is undone. She leaves the shirt on, covering what is important, but her stomach and bra are exposed. In spite of her determination, she is blushing a bit. This is the first time she’s shown herself to a man like this, in all her years, but Flayn is eager to go through with it.

She’s doing much better than Ignatz. He can hardly see anything, and yet he’s burning up already. He keeps reaching up, tugging at his collar, adjusting his glasses. He’s doing all he can to distract himself from this enchanting sight, from the alluring glow of Flayn’s skin. He can’t stop imagining how soft she must be, how warm, and how badly he wishes he could touch her. In only a matter of moments, he’s hard, his cock straining against his pants.

“Well? Are you not going to paint me?” Flayn asks, adding some intensity to her look. The way she looks at him only adds to his arousal, as he lifts his brush once more.

“Of course!” Ignatz says, though his hands are shaking terribly. He feels guilty, thinking such thoughts about Flayn when she is only modeling for him. This doesn’t mean anything deeper, and a true artist would not think about his model like this!

He has no way of knowing what Flayn’s intentions are, how much of this is intentional. By now, the girl has quite the crush on Ignatz, already deciding she wants to be with him. He’s a hopeless mess in so many ways, and she knows the awkward artist will need an extra push if he’s going to make any sort of move on her.

“I should take more off, should I not?” Flayn says, and Ignatz can hardly stand it.

“D-did you want to?” he asks, and Flayn nods.

“I think so,” she answers, shrugging off the shirt. It falls to the ground, exposing her shoulders, leaving her with nothing above the waist besides her bra. “If I’m going to truly be exposed, it must be more than a jacket.”

“Whatever you think,” Ignatz responds, struggling harder with each passing second. Flayn is beautiful, and he finds it more and more difficult to work. He can hardly look away from her radiant form, even knowing that he should. Try as he might to focus, it is completely shattered when she moves, reaching behind her back.

“Do you think more would hurt?” Flayn asks, already unclasping the strap. Ignatz can’t bring himself to answer, he doesn’t dare encourage this, but also does not dare ask her to stop. How can he? He can’t take her eyes off of her, not even for a second, and he wants to see more so badly. 

Taking his silence as agreement, the bra falls to the floor as well. With Flayn completely topless before him, all efforts at painting vanish. He puts his brush down, doing his best just to keep his composure. Flayn folds her arms over her chest, modestly covering herself, but Ignatz saw everything before she did. He’s pathetic, letting this get the best of him when he should be capable of looking at his model without his base desires taking over. 

“Ignatz? Do you need a break?” Flayn asks, concerned. “I do not mind stopping for a moment, if you want.”

“No, no,” he answers, shaking his head. “It’s fine, I’m fine/ There’s no need for anything of the sort, you came here to be painted and I shouldn’t waste your time.”

“It would not be a waste of my time in the least!” Flayn says, pouting. She rises from her seat, crossing the room to Ignatz. “It is perfectly acceptable for you to take a break, and I will sit right here beside you until you do!”

True to her word, Flayn sits down on the bed beside Ignatz. He can’t handle this, absolutely cannot stand having her so close like this. What if she sees how turned on he is because of her? What if she finds out? He doesn’t want to lose this time with her, but he doesn’t know what he can do.

“Ignatz,” Flayn says, snapping him out of his worrying. “You don’t have to paint me like this, you know.”

“I don’t?” he asks, finally turning to look at her. He can’t help glancing down, taking in the sight of her bare breasts, now so very close to him. He could easily reach up and touch her, but…

“No, you do not. If you did, it would be a painting only for you, anyway,” Flayn says, reaching up, and placing a hand on Ignatz’ cheek.

“Only… for me?” he asks, but Flayn is already leaning in. She presses her lips to his, shifting her hand to the back of his head and pulling him into a passionate kiss. It’s a bit clumsy, she has no more idea what she’s doing than he does, but it’s enough to drive the point home. Flayn’s other hand is soon resting on his cock, feeling the bulge of his arousal. 

“Yes, only for you,” Flayn pulls back, blushing as she says those words. “I want you, Ignatz.”

Hearing those words, those impossible words, Ignatz feels as though his heart might stop. Is this really happening? Flayn wanting… him? His feelings for her have grown, the more time he’s spent painting her, but he didn’t begin to think she would feel the same way he does. Yet here she is, kissing him, guiding him further onto the bed. Before long, he’s on his back, and Flayn is working the buttons of his pants loose. 

“I want you too,” Ignatz gasps, as she frees his cock. “Flayn.”

“You may call me Cethleann,” Flayn says, rising enough to slip out of her dress. Her tights and panties follow, and she is soon naked in bed with Ignatz.

“That was only for the painting,” Ignatz says, confused. Flayn doesn’t seem bothered, she knows he hasn’t put things together yet. Instead, she straddles him, lining herself up with his cock.

“Whichever you prefer,” Flayn says, pressing the tip of his cock into her. She starts to sink down, gasping out as she takes him.

“Ah, Flayn!” Ignatz cries out, reaching up, taking her hips in hand. He helps guide her down, slowly, relishing the way her face shifts as he fills her. He can see her arousal, painted plainly on her face, and feel how wet she is with desire. He never could have imagined anything like this, but what he feels must be real. Flayn settles onto him, giving herself time to adjust to the feeling of his cock filling her.

“Ignatz,” she moans his name, before she begins to move. In no time at all, she falls into a steady rhythm, placing her hands on his shoulders for support. Ignatz begins to lose himself in her, his worries fading with each bounce. He thinks he’s fallen for Flayn, and it seems she’s fallen for him, and everything about this feels so very  _ right _ . Flayn couldn’t be happier with the result her teasing achieved, and she bounces happily on Ignatz’ cock, picking up her pace.

“Ah, Flayn, I’m…” Ignatz starts, but she is deaf to his warnings. He knows he can’t hold on for long, not with how tight her cunt is, with how frantically she’s fucking him, but Flayn has wanted this for some time now. She’s wanted to feel closer to Ignatz, to give herself over to him and to have him in return. She can feel him twitching inside of her, she can hear his warnings, but her own arousal has built to such heights that she can’t seem to stop.

She rides him, frantic, desperate. Her cries become louder, sharper, as she grows closer to her limit. In only a few more bounces, she’s there, sinking down onto Ignatz one last time as she cries out. Her cries are joined by him groaning, his orgasm finally crashing over him as Flayn’s climax pushes him over the edge. Unable to hold back any longer, he paints Flayn in a new way. His seed spills into her, and neither of them make any move to stop it.

“I’m sorry,” Ignatz says, after a moment. Flayn has collapsed forward onto him, and the two have been catching their breath.

“There is no need for apology,” Flayn says. “I wanted that, Ignatz.”

“You… you did?” Ignatz asks, shocked.

“Yes, I believe that is why I had not yet been satisfied with your work. Of course, we’ll have to continue working together like this until it is absolutely perfect,” Flayn says, kissing Ignatz’ neck.

Ignatz is a bit perplexed, still wondering how this all played out, but he is not about to complain. Whether he’s painting her or fucking her, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of Flayn.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
